


Fainting spell

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Whump, Fainting, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Barry needs to eat. A lot.When he doesn't, bad things happen.The league learns this the hard way.Just some movie!Flash whump, because I couldn't find any.





	Fainting spell

“Come on guys, pizza break? I'm starving.”

 

Nobody paid too much attention to it. Barry was always complaining that he was hungry and asking for more and more food. If they did stop for food every time Barry mentioned that he wanted to eat, then they wouldn't have saved half the people they had.

 

The kid was just young and whiny and not as serious as the rest of them, and so they'd learned to not take most of what he said seriously. But it was good. After a long day, after all the crime, and the suffering of the people, after knowing that there were many men and women they hadn't been able to help, Barry's comments that his stomach was going to get out and murder him if he didn't eat were welcome.

 

A laughing matter, something not too serious that generally lifted their spirits.

 

They hadn't known just how much Barry really needed to eat, hadn't known the consequences. Because Barry was always okay, he complained, but he was young and had super quick healing and super metabolism so of course he was always ok, so he complained you know, as part of his personality or to lighten the mood. That was at least what the others had assumed.

 

But they were wrong. It started off lightly. Barry would stumble a bit after a mission, need support, like a table to hold himself upright. It never lasted long, two-three seconds, and even hough that was a lifetime in Barry time, for the others, who were also tired and maybe injured after the mission, it was almost unnoticeable. And so they didn't notice it.

 

Another day Barry's knees buckled when they were walking back to headquarters, and Arthur had to hold him so he wouldn't fall. He also noticed that the kid was almost passed out, his eyes unfocused. But that didn't last long either, just a some seconds, and then Barry was his usual self, hyped if a little embarrassed, and told his team mate that there was nothing to worry about. And Arthur didn't want to worry (Barry was a big boy, he could take care of himself, it was probably a one time thing) but he worried.

 

Diana was kind of worried, too. Their missions were getting longer and more complicated, and they should be getting stronger too. Cyborg and Batman had been updating their armours, and Aquaman had brought some trinkets from his land that “increased his might” or some such thing. But Barry... Diana worried.

 

He was so young and so skinny... it was supposed to be a normal thing for him to be thin, because of his super fast metabolism, but still. He just got faster and faster and never seemed to stop. She'd seen him falter, mention that he was a bit light headed. One of these days he was going to crash and Diana would rather avoid something like that happening.

 

Then things got a bit worse, as he started passing out after the longer assignments. He tried (and managed) to hide it, but more often than not, after saying goodbye to their team mates and knowing that everyone was safe, he crashed and passed out. Of course, no one could see his bruises from the times he fell because his very quick healing took care of that, but he knew it could become a problem. Still, he thought he had his fainting spells under control. He didn't, really.

 

They were in the middle of a fight, and Barry suddenly stopped running, looked at them with a quizzical expression and his eyes rolled back in his head. He collapsed in front of an audience, and their enemies took advantage of that. One of them took Barry's unconscious body and used it as a shield, so that they wouldn't be able to hurt her without hurting their team mate. And then she left with him, hoping to ransom the hell out of him. She had the Flash, finally still, and she could do so many things with him. Play so many games.

 

And all of the others felt really really bad. Clark was recovering from an encounter with some aerosol kryptonite and was trying to fly, but not being able to. Cyborg was desperately looking in all his databases for the place where that woman may have taken their team mate, but found nothing. She was too clever, and had a penchant for open seas, a place in which there were far less cameras.

Arthur and Diana shared a concerned look, and felt guilt eat at them. They should have said something, done something. They knew that Barry had been feeling more light headed, they'd seen him and yet they had done nothing. Now he was in real trouble, and super healing or not, being taken by a psycho when you're most vulnerable couldn't be a good experience.

 

While they were discussing how to get him back, he promptly appeared again, running as usual, but running at a speed most of them could see, which was clearly much slower than usual. And then he coughed, and he was out again, collapsed in the floor.

 

But this time, he was safe, he was with people who would take care of him while he couldn't do it for himself. Arthur took him in his strong arms and carried him to a bed in the room with the most advanced medical technology they had for incidents like this. Bruce was calling a doctor he knew that had dealt with super people before, while Cyborg had gone out for supplies: meds, food, everything his hurt partner could need.

 

The woman that had taken hadn't been kind with him, and even with super feeling Barry had ended up in pretty bad shape. He had a broken arm and leg, and bruises all around him, on his face, chest, abdomen... He was healing, but it was taken longer than usual. Clark also saw with his scan that his lungs had been damaged with some sort of acid, and that he'd been given something, a paralytic perhaps, that had terrible effects all around his nervous system. The poor boy.

 

“He looks so... odd, not talking, and moving. So still and quiet. It feels wrong.” Clark said, sitting on a chair in front of the bed.

 

“Very wrong.”Arthur echoed. He hadn't been able to even picture that boy sleeping, and this... When he made sure Barry was all right again that woman was going to get a piece of him.

 

“He is always telling to bring food and stop for food and we never do.” Diana said, sad. “We should take him more seriously, listen to him. He may be young and....humorous but he is an important part of our team, and we need to look after him better.”

 

“He's lived alone for so long.” Clark had spoken to him, and knew that the road here had been a pretty lonely one. With his dad in prison, his mom dead and those abilities that did isolate him form the rest of the world. “Reaching out probably didn't even occur to him.”

 

Bruce came back from his phone call, and Victor from his errand run. For a moment, they just watched Barry like that, peacefully lying on his bed, bruises still visible, hair messy. He looked positively like an angel, a soft, unique, damaged angel. They got him an IV and a table full of his favourite food for when he woke up. In that moment, there was a companionable silence, just them watching a speedster be motionless.

 

It was wrong indeed. And it couldn't be repeated.

 

And so, from then on, all the other members of the league made sure to always carry some food with them, no matter how tight or pocketless their outfit was. Next time he complained, or he had simply run a lot. Barry would have a team mate, helping him get his energy back.

That boy deserved all the pizza breaks he needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> Feedback super appreciated :)


End file.
